Mother's Day
by darksidechick
Summary: Queen Iduna's day isn't off to a great start. A young Anna is determined to change that. -A cute family fluff oneshot.


_**This was written for the "Anna Weekend" tumblr event, and as a coincidence, it's also Mother's Day, so I decided to blend both events into one little oneshot. This takes place not long after the gates officially close. Anna is five years old.**_

"Oooooh, it's a beautiful day in Arendelle, a beautiful day in…." Anna sang merrily as she skipped down the castle corridors. The sky was clear, the warm sun was shining, and so far, everything was going perfectly. Of course, that was also because she managed to convince Cook to sneak some chocolate into her breakfast. Her mother wouldn't have approved, but she rarely put up too much of a fuss afterwards.

Anna gasped. _Today's Mama's day! I have to find Elsa! Maybe she can come out of her room so we can play with Mama together!_ Immediately, she turned on her heels and scurried back towards the staircase. _Elsa has to come out. She __**has to**__. _

When Anna rounded the corner across from Elsa's bedroom door, she had to quickly stop in her tracks. The door was open! Anna's eyes went wide as saucers as she ducked behind the corner to spy. Was Elsa finally coming out of her room? It's been months.

The excitement didn't last too long. It wasn't Elsa who left the room, it was their mother, and she looked none too pleased. In fact, her cheeks were pink, and the queen looked to be on the verge of tears. And… what was that strange white powder-looking stuff splattered along the bottom hems of her gown?

Little Anna had so many questions, but she didn't get to ask any. Her mother hurried down the corridor in the other direction, and the princess was left alone in the corridor.

It wasn't a secret to Anna that the queen was having a more difficult time lately. Their father was away on a diplomatic visit to Vallacia, Arendelle's northern neighbor, and so all of the domestic responsibilities for the last few weeks have fallen to her, along with the stress of visiting their hidden daughter all alone.

_But… why is Mama crying? What happened?_ Anna frowned. The only way to find out was to ask Elsa herself. Of course, that also meant getting Elsa on the other side of the door. Easier said than done. With a deep breath, Anna skipped over to the snowflake-painted door and knocked cheerfully, as she always did.

"Elsa? Do you wanna come out and play?"

Silence.

Anna knocked again. "It's meeee! We can play with my dolls? Or read together? How about dress-up?"

"…_Go away, Anna."_

"But… but it's Mama's day! We should celebrate!"

"_I said go away!"_ Elsa's voice behind the door was much more frantic this time.

Anna's shoulders slumped. _No wonder Mama's so upset. Elsa told her to go away, too…. _

_But I won't let Mama's day be ruined! She still has me, and I'm gonna give her the best day ever!_

With newfound determination, Anna retreated back to her bedroom and started sorting through all of her toy chests. Plush dolls, books, blocks went flying behind her until she found her paint set and special parchment at the bottom of the trunk. Then, pushing aside the mess all over the floor, she settled down and got to work. It was Mother's Day, so a family painting was in order.

Anna's tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on painting her versions of her parents—her father in his black, decorated royal jacket, grey pants, and her mother in her purple dress.

"Oh! Papa should be holding flowers! Mama loves flowers." She said out loud to herself as she cleaned off her brush and started on a new color. "And then… there's meeeee…" she giggled and drew a rendition her herself beside her mother. "I'm gonna have chocolate! Because everybody loves candy!"

After a few moments, she paused. It was time to draw Elsa. Only, she hasn't seen her sister in months. Did she still look the same? Dress the same? Anna frowned and tapped the handle of the paintbrush to her chin. Clearly Elsa had changed. Why else would she lock herself in her room?

"I guess I'll make Elsa blue. She likes blue." Anna dipped her paint brush in the blue tray and started drawing her sister's clothes. "Oh! And she's gonna hold a heart. Because she loves Mama…"

Anna spent the rest of the hour perfecting her artistic masterpiece. Once it was completely dry, she picked it up, along with her sister-dolls, and started skipping through the halls in search of her mother. All of the usual places were left dark and empty, and she was left puzzled. A blur of violet caught her eye from the nearby window. She rushed over and stepped on her tippy toes to look out the glass pane. There was Queen Iduna sitting on a bench in the gardens working on some needlepoint.

"Mama!" she cheered and bolted for the nearest door outside. It didn't take her long to reach the cobblestone path leading up to the gardens.

Queen Iduna was so focused on her stitching that she didn't hear her daughter's footsteps approaching, and only looked down when she felt a tugging on her skirts.

"Anna, my darling." Iduna smiled and set her needlework aside. She watched as Anna climbed up onto the bench and snuggled into her side.

"Happy Mama's day!" Anna smiled wide and held out her drawing.

"Oh my!" Iduna was rendered speechless at the gift and took a few minutes admiring the masterpiece. "This is beautiful, thank you!"

"You like it?"

"I love it." Iduna bent down and kissed her daughter's head.

"I wanna spend all day with you!" Anna declared, "because it's your day and I want you to be happy!"

"My treasure, how can I not be happy when I have you and your sister?"

"Because Elsa made you sad!" Anna pouted and climbed into her mother's lap. "What did she do?"

Iduna paused. She hadn't realized Anna saw her earlier in the day and was unsure at first how to answer. "Never mind about Elsa, my love. She didn't do anything wrong. She… merely had her own unique surprise for me today, and I suppose my emotions got the better of me."

"Oh…" Anna made a face and glanced at the drawing she made. It certainly didn't move her mother to tears. "Isn't mine special enough, too?"

"Of course it is!" Iduna exclaimed. "You put so much thought and creativity into this. It came right from the heart. I will treasure this always, for as long as I live."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." Iduna cradled her youngest daughter. "You are my sweet sunshine. You bring me so much warmth and energy with your smile and laughter. You are beautiful and kind, I couldn't ask for a more special daughter."

"But what about Elsa?"

Iduna smiled and ran her fingers through Anna's tiny bangs. "Elsa is special in her own way. While you are like the sun, she is…." She paused, thinking of the right terms to use, "…like a snowflake. Just as there are no two identical flakes, there is no one else in Arendelle, or the realm, for that matter, like your sister. She has a very special gift, and one day, perhaps, you'll see for yourself." Iduna shifted in her seat and tapped Anna's nose, making her giggle. "Now… onto more important matters. How shall we spend our day, hmm?"

"Any way!" Anna cheered. "As long as you promise to enjoy it! Only happy tears and lots of hugs and giggles."

"I promise."

Anna shifted upwards and threw her arms around her mother's neck. "I love you, Mama."

"And I you, my sunshine."


End file.
